Fairy Tale
by ms.demonic
Summary: Rima never believed she'll get her happy ending but at the end Shiki might be her hero. OneShot! Shima


**DISCLAIMED APPLIED HERE.**

Inspired by Dark Angelic Kitty's story.

A one-shot.

Enjoy.

* * *

**F**airy **T**ale

x

x

* * *

**P**rotect **M**e **F**rom **T**he **W**orld.

x

x

* * *

**I** **L**ove **Y**ou

She always thought fairy tales happened in storybooks and in movies. She could never imagine something so silly and trivial to actually happen in life. Maybe…just maybe she hated the idea of it. Damsels in distress getting saved by the hero who of course happens to be handsome and the lady just happens to be beautiful. The hero would save her by defeating the bad guys or by accomplishing a mission. But maybe it wasn't the idea of the cliché stories. It was the idea of her never getting her happy ending.

_Fairy tales aren't true._

Her mother would always read her fairy tales when it was bedtime. Whether it be 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Snow White' she always had the same reoccurring dream.

_I'm never getting my happy ending._

She would always dream that she would end up alone, stuck in the middle of the forest waiting for her hero, but…he never shows up. She stays stranded forever. No one can save her.

_I shouldn't cry for such stupid things._

Rima never believed in fairy tales. Nor will she. The only thing she knew for sure was that her hero was a sham.

_Don't let it be true._

Her happy ending was never coming.

-

-

"Riimaa." The whine of her childhood best friend made Rima arch her eyebrows questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" A hint of annoyance could be heard from her voice. Someone would have to be deaf to miss that.

"Let's go out and eat."

"Fine but you're paying."

"Deal."

'The Friero's Place' was one of Rima's favorite places to eat. They had the best sandwiches there and the aroma could drag in a billion customers.

Shiki and Rima sat outside in their usual table waiting for their waiter and menus.

Just on cue, a waiter in a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black vest, dark pants and shoes, and his famous white apron arrived at their table. It was none other than their usual waiter, Hiro.

"It's nice to see you again, Rima, Shiki. Would you like your menus?"

Both of them nodded in agreement and in unison replied a, "Mhmm."

Looking at the menu, Rima could help but scoff at one of the cuisine's name.

'A Fairy Tale Dessert.'

How can that attract customers?

Shiki raised his head from his menu to look at Rima. The two of them have known each other their entire life that they developed a silent communication. They knew what the other was thinking.

_What was that scoff for?_

_**For one of the dessert's name.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**It's new. **_

_A Fairy Tale Dessert?_

_**Mhmm.**_

_What's wrong with it?_

_**Everything.**_

Shiki decided not to press anymore on the matter. He was too hungry to even figure out what she was talking about. He'll ask her later on during the day. If he could get her to talk that was.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Hiro asked getting ready to write their orders.

"Just get me my usual."

"Okay. A Baked Ham & Cheese Quesadilla with mustard for Shiki. How about you Rima?"

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, a Turkey Sandwich is a good way to start. For dessert-"

_**Don't say it.**_

"The Fairy Tale Dessert."

"I'll just have the sandwich."

"Be back in a few."

"Ughh…"

She thought she heard the last of the fairy tale stuff when she was a kid. But it came back to haunt her. Well, that's what she thought. She didn't know what to do to get all that memories out of her head.

Shaking her head ever so slightly she noticed that their waited had returned with their food.

"Enjoy!"

Yummy.

She loved the sandwiches they made.

Taking a bite into her Turkey Sandwich, Shiki thought it was the best time to ask about her disgust with fairy tales.

"Hmm?"

"I just hate it, okay?"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Meaning?"

"…"

"?"

"…Cause I never think…I'll get mine."

"Yours?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do! You just want me to say it." Rima narrowed her eyes.

Why is he making her suffer? Doesn't he know that she cried for those things when she was little?

"Then say it."

"Hmm…I don't think I'll get my…happy ending." Rima glared at Shiki when she heard a soft chuckle come from his mouth.

"That's silly."

"Huh?"

"Everyone gets their happy ending."

"I won't."

"Stop being so melodramatic."

Rima abruptly stood up and threw her Turkey Sandwich at his face. Of course she missed, but she could see the confusion in his eyes. "How about **that **for being melodramatic." And with that said, Rima quickly walked away from Shiki.

Shiki had one thought in his mind. "Hmm."

-

-

Rima was watching an old movie of hers when she was just a little girl. It was her favorite of all time. Yes, it was a fairy tale movie, but she loved it either way. It just resembled her through so many ways that she thought she would live vicariously through her.

The movie was called, 'Child's Dream.' As the movie begun, Rima turned off all the lights and sat in her comfortable recliner chair staring at the movie.

The movie started with a little girl going off in a snowstorm looking for her daddy. Years have past and she became a grown woman stuck in that frozen place. She adapted to the cold and made many friends. Her penguin friends would teach her how to swim in the cold and to actually harvest enough warmth in her to not freeze. Skeeter, her best friend, took her to a hidden palace to actually see real people. Apparently the woman wasn't having much fun as she use to.

Going into the palace she found herself a knight in shining armor waiting to rescue her. She was stubborn, didn't talk much, and could be a smart-ass.

One day, one of the butler's tried to assassin the 'damsel in distress' but her knight in shining armor came and fought the evil fiend. Many cries and wounds could be heard and seen. No one thought that any of them would survive, but when the 'princess' threw herself into the battle everything went blank.

The butler accidentally slashed the princess with his sword that he drew out to do the final smash on the knight, but plans didn't go accordingly. While the sword was stuck between the girl's hands (she was holding it to prevent him from pulling it out again) the knight took it to his advantage and drew out his weapon to make his final move.

Kabam!

The butler fell to his dismay leaving the knight the winner of the battle. But instead he was on the floor holding his princess for his dear life. Tears streamed down his face and his pleas for her to return to him could be heard across the world. His tight on her only got tighter and tighter as he saw her face. Her face was covered in bloodstains as so was her hands. Two streams of blood were running down the sides of her mouth. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost, which scared him. Her hands- still holding the sword in place – were covered in blood.

The knight drew out the sword and threw it far away from him onto the icy floor of the palace making a _clank _sound.

As the knight's last wish he placed a gentle kiss on top of the princess's bloody mouth. Miraculously (like all fairy tales) the princess awakened in the arms of her shining knight.

Crying in joy the knight hugged his princess making the movie end in a happily ever after.

Rima turned off the movie dissatisfied. The movie would always make her jump for glee and to make her giggle at the happy ending despise that it usually made her cry.

Now…

She was disgusted with the movie. Maybe it was because she was too old for this. Maybe she officially never wanted her happy ending. Or just maybe it was because Shiki and her had a little miss understanding.

Shiki…

"Rima."

"Eh…?"

Woah. Talk about creepy. One moment she was thinking about him, the next he was there.

"What are you doing?"

"Throwing away a stupid movie. What are you doing here?" She knows she was acting childish and rude but she couldn't help it. He just didn't understand how she felt.

"I use to believe in fairy tales, too."

"Huh?"

That's actually hilarious. Shiki and fairy tales? Nah.

"I hate to admit it, but I always wanted a happy ending."

"So why did you think was silly, stupid?"

"Heh. Cause even though everyone here cares about you, you live a pretty great life, and I care about you a lot, you don't think you have a happy ending."

"No."

"No?"

"I know I have a great life, Shiki! But I want a knight in shining armor to protect me." Rima sighed and looked at Shiki. "You just won't understand."

-

-

Ethics Class

Rima and Shiki sat in their usual seats in class. They tried to pay attention to Yaguri-sensei but let's face it he's too boring. Rima was nibbling at the edge of her pocky until she noticed someone staring at her with the corners of his eyes.

"What?" She hissed quietly.

"I-"

"You're not getting any of my chocolate pocky, if that's what you're asking for."

"N-"

"You two! Shut it before I come up there and make you."

Rima looked down at her feet embarrassed of the attention she caused. She didn't know she was loud.

As for Shiki, he looked at Kaname. He gave him a looking meaning that he needed a little chat with him and Rima about their disturbance.

"I need to talk to you later."

"Fine."

-

-

After class and the discussion with Kaname (he wasn't too pleased) Rima and Shiki both entered her room. Rima sat on the edge of her bed as Shiki leaned on her door.

"What did you want, Shiki?"

"I want to take you out to eat. I'll pay again."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What for?"

"Hmm, as an apology?"

"Deal."

-

-

Both Rima and Shiki were both on their way to the same restaurant. Rima ran ahead telling Shiki she'll meet him in a few minutes.

Rima was walking ahead (Shiki was far behind taking his time) until she saw a drunken guy. This was going to be annoying.

"H-h-hey, _hiccup_ baby!"

"Disgusting human."

"L-lets go out for _hiccup _a drink."

"No."

It looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed onto her arm and started to pull on her.

"D-don't be _hiccup _like that."

"I said no! Now let go."

"It's be best if you let go of her."

Rima and her rapist whipped their heads into the direction of the person's voice.

"Shiki!"

"W-who are _hiccup _you?"

"Let's just say…I'm her knight in shining armor."

The drunken guy started laughing. Knight in shining armor? Who does he think he is? A guy in a storybook?

Rima looked at Shiki. He was her knight in shining armor? A grin appeared on her face. Though it was the corniest line on earth…it was one of the sweetest.

Shiki pierced his finger on the bottom of his fang making a blood whip.

Not even being drunk can ease all the fear the guy had when he saw that. Screaming away in terror Shiki began to miss purposely just to hear him coward.

Of course he wasn't going to kill a human. Well, not now anyways.

As the blood whip retreated, Shiki licked his finger clean.

"My knight in shining armor?"

A groan escaped his lips. "Not now."

-

-

"Mmmm."

Rima felt weight on top of her as she slept, but she didn't want to wake up. She was so relaxed and happy after finding out Shiki was her hero.

After returning from eating, Shiki had told her to get a day's rest and he'll gladly explain to her about him being the knight in shining armor.

Rima reluctantly opened her eyes only making her meet with Shiki's.

What was he doing?

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you."

"From what?!"

"…"

"Sorry."

Shiki got off of her and rested beside her. He wounded an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

He whispered something in her hair. "I'll protect you."

Rima sighed in content and snuggled closer to him, but then she heard a little groan.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Take a blood tablet then."

"Riimaa."

Oh no.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We'll get in trouble."

Shiki got on top of Rima and pinned her against the bed. His normal beautiful silver eyes turned into bright red.

She groaned.

"Why all of a sudden are you thirsty?!"

But Shiki ignored her complaints. He was sucking on the side of her mouth making her moan in pleasure.

Screw the rules…she has money…or something like that.

Shiki slid down to her neck and darted his tongue out and licked her neck a few times.

Before piercing his fangs into her, he planted a butterfly kiss on his target. As he sank his fangs into her soft neck, Rima could help but close her eyes and enjoy it.

Shiki was sucking her dry (not literally) and she liked it.

Let's just say Shiki didn't stop for a while.

-

-

After Shiki finished drinking Rima's blood, both of them started to fall asleep.

"Rima?"

"Mmm?"

Shiki murmured something that made Rima smile. "I'll protect you forever."

Rima faced Shiki and gave him a light kiss.

"After all, you're my happy ending."

-

-

Fairy Tales do come true after all.

* * *

Ughh. I didn't like it but I always feel weird when reading my stories so I don't know what to think of.

**R**eview?


End file.
